Lucio Lannister
Lucio Lannister thumb|300pxÂge : 36 ans (31 Juillet 246) Statut : Roi des Andals, des Rhoynar et des Premiers Hommes, Seigneur des Sept Couronnes et Protecteur du Royaume Thème musical : Emperor's New Clothes Description physique : Lucio est souvent loué comme étant le plus bel homme de tout Westeros et c’est sûrement vrai. Les Sept ont l’air de s’être tous alliés pour sculpter cet être parfait : le Ferrant lui aura donné ses muscles finement ciselés par un entraînement rigoureux, le Guerrier sa force et son habileté au combat qui transparaît dans l’assurance de ses gestes et de sa démarche, l’Aïeule cette lueur de ruse dans son regard vert émeraude, le Père sa prestance de dirigeant charismatique, la Mère son sourire éclatant qui ne manque pas de captiver son entourage, la Jouvencelle l’harmonie délicieuse de son beau visage et l’Étranger son potentiel mortel, grand duelliste qu’il est. Nombreuses sont les femmes à se pâmer devant lui, son visage et son corps parfaits. Tout l’or des Lannister brille dans ses cheveux blonds coiffés en arrière et ses tenues sont toujours extrêmement luxueuses, souvent provocantes – sinon à quoi bon s’habiller si ce n’est pas pour provoquer ? – dans des teintes blanc éclatant, rouge sang et or scintillant, ses couleurs préférées. Le lion a une carrure de combattant, grand (1,85m) et athlétique. Sans nul doute, ses domestiques passent plus de temps à le préparer que tous les suzerains réunis car Lucio ne souffrirait de se montrer sans être à son plus total avantage. Mais bon, tout cela n’est que coquetterie because he totally woke up like this. Détail important, en lieu et place de son bras gauche, le Lannister a une prothèse métallique qui semble faite d’or sur laquelle il peut accrocher des plaques d’armure. Depuis sa résurrection, le blanc de ses yeux est injecté de sang, rappel de son empoisonnement violent. Description psychologique : Si Lucio est en effet l’homme le plus beau des Sept Couronnes, il en tire un orgueil incommensurable et il s’adore à un point jamais atteint auparavant par quelqu’un. Il est d’ailleurs bien persuadé que tout Westeros est plus ou moins attiré par sa glorieuse personne – seul un·e idiot·e ne le serait pas. C’est le genre de personne à embrasser son reflet dans le miroir, à avoir une allée de statues de lui dans le jardin – et des bustes dans les couloirs de Castral Roc – et à s’admirer pendant des heures dans le bassin d’une fontaine. Ce ne sont pas des exemples en l’air, mais des faits. Lucio n’est passionné que par lui-même et s’il ne s’agit pas de lui, son attention ira rapidement s’évader ailleurs, là où on parle de lui. En bien, en mal, peu importe, tant qu’il est sur toutes les bouches. Et dans toutes les bouches tant qu’à faire. Un adage populaire dit que « une pucelle à Westeros, c’est une femme qui court plus vite que Lucio Lannister ». Et c’est presque vrai. Étant vain et superficiel, Lucio a quand même des critères de sélection quant aux femmes qu’il accepte dans sa couche, à moins qu’il ne s’agisse éventuellement d’un de ses fantasmes un peu bizarres – qu’il n’admettra évidemment jamais. Outre sa vanité, Lucio se distingue par son mépris de l’étiquette. Ou plutôt, le plaisir qu’il éprouve à insulter les autres plus ou moins (plutôt moins) subtilement jusqu’à ce qu’ils craquent et le défient en duel. Car la seule chose qu’il aime au moins autant que lui-même, c’est se battre en duel. A mort, bien sûr. Les duels au premier sang, c’est bon pour les pleutres de perdants. Et Lucio ne perd jamais un duel, mais son chemin est jonché de corps. La seule personne devant qui Lucio s’aplatit, c’est le Roi. Son impunité insolente lui vient d’ailleurs de la bonne entente qu’il entretient avec le monarque, partageant le même goût du sang et du drame. Cela explique que Lucio Lannister ait pu faire construire une arène à Port-Lannis pour y organiser des combats d’esclaves alors même que l’esclavage est interdit à Westeros, combats qui satisfont sa soif de sang lorsque personne ne vient le défier (au bout d’un moment, les challengers se font rares car ils ont fini par comprendre que c’était courir à leur propre mort). « Ce sont des esclaves qui viennent d’Essos, ça ne compte pas. », dira-t-il. Égocentrique et égoïste, Lucio ne fait pas attention aux sentiments des autres, si bien qu’il est aussi beau que détesté à Westeros. C’est autant un miracle qu’une malédiction qu’il ne soit pas encore mort d’ailleurs… thumb|300px|La prothèse de bras de Lucio, avec et sans armure Histoire connue : Seul fils de Linden Lannister, Lucio a eu une éducation laxiste qui explique en partie l’être détestable et insolent qu’il est aujourd’hui. Si les précepteurs ont réussi à lui donner une solide éducation intellectuelle, Lucio n’a jamais eu de cadre sévère et rigoureux et a pu donc laisser ses mauvais penchants s’épanouir en toute liberté. En effet, son père était un seigneur lâche et insipide qui a fait beaucoup de mal à la maison Lannister, lui faisant perdre argent et crédibilité. Profitant de la faiblesse du gouverneur de l’Ouest, ses vassaux se permettaient de lui emprunter des liquidités qu’ils ne rendaient jamais ou bien de l’humilier en abusant de sa faiblesse – sachant que Linden ne leur ferait rien. La situation rendait le jeune Lucio furieux qui ne pouvait qu’assister, impuissant, à la ruine de sa maison pourtant si puissante et redoutable jadis. Lorsqu’il eu 16 ans, Lucio participa au tournoi en l’honneur du mariage de Victoriano Baratheon et Prospera Stark. Bien qu’à peine adulte, Lucio avait été fait chevalier un an plus tôt et ses prouesses martiales étaient déjà largement louées dans les balades. C’est confiant qu’il débuta les épreuves. Au coude-à-coude avec Victoriano, le Lion se défendait griffes et crocs contre son neveu. Mais pendant l’avant-dernière épreuve, celle du béhourd, Lucio est salement blessé juste au-dessus du coude par un coup qui lui laisse l’avant-bras inutilisable, pendant lamentablement à son côté. Le coup a été porté par Belem Martell, frère de sa fiancée, Nadia. Lucio Lannister est contraint d’abandonner avant la dernière épreuve et c’est Victoriano qui remporte le tournoi. Le Lannister ne semble jamais l’avoir digéré et maintient n’avoir jamais perdu un combat de TOUTE SA VIE. Cette « défaite » ne comptant pas car elle est due à la maladresse du Martell qui vraisemblablement ne connaît pas les règles du béhourd. Lucio, par fierté, refuse d’être correctement pris en charge et la blessure s’infecte méchamment, si bien qu’il doit être amputé du bras gauche. Aujourd’hui, Lucio maintient encore que cette amputation n’était pas nécessaire et qu’il s’en serait sorti, comme il s’en sort toujours. Déprimé par son amputation, Lucio, contre l’avis du Mestre de Castral Roc, prépare un voyage à Essos pour se changer les idées. Il ne se laisse pas détourner de son idée et quitte Westeros par bateau depuis Port-Réal, accompagné de nombreux mercenaires et soldats, après une traversée du continent d’ouest en est. Il débarque à Pentos et commence alors un périple à travers Essos qui va durer 8 ans. On ne sait pas exactement quel fut son parcours exact, mais c’est avec une prothèse merveilleusement exécutée à Volantis, faite d’un alliage d’or, qu’il revient, ainsi qu’avec Rugissante, l’épée valyrienne ancestrale de la maison Lannister, perdue il y a de ça 400 ans lors d’une expédition à Valyria. Lucio devient alors la seule personne à être revenue vivante des ruines de l’antique cité. Il ramène également avec lui un goût prononcé pour les combats d’arène qu’il a découvert à Meereen. Pour le reste, les étapes de son long voyage restent très mystérieuses mais il affirme avoir vu tout ce qu’il y avait d’important à voir à Essos. C’est à partir de Meereen qu’il reprend la mer, après avoir acheté deux navires supplémentaires pour transporter ses trouvailles et ses esclaves nouvellement acquis. Quant à ceux qui l’accompagnaient, ils ont notamment été en partie remplacés par des Immaculés, sûrement terrassés pendant l’expédition. Après son abordage à Port-Réal, ce n’est pas seul qu’il rentre à Castral Roc, mais avec la Princesse Visaenya Targaryen. Sitôt rentré en son fief, il annonce son mariage avec la Princesse, rompant ainsi brutalement ses fiançailles avec Nadia Martell. La question demeure : quand ont été décidées les fiançailles avec Visaenya ? S’agit-il d’une vengeance contre les Martell à cause de la perte de son bras ou est-ce que Belem savait déjà quelque chose et a vengé sa sœur ? Pour son mariage, Lucio voit les choses en grand et invite TOUTES les maisons du Royaume. Il le finance en partie en puisant les dernières ressources de la maison, en revendant une partie de ses trésors Essosi et avec la dot colossale de la Princesse. S’ensuivent trois jours de festivités mémorables qui resteront dans les mémoires pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Eolan Baratheon aurait cassé son nez lors de la fête qui suivit la cérémonie au Septuaire. On compte 6 morts lors de ces noces, dont 4 lors de ladite fête – deux par duel contre Lucio en personne, deux par noyade : l’un dans son vomi, l’autre dans les bassins extérieurs. Les morts ne sont autres que Clive Tully, suzerain de la maison du Conflans, Cornelius Tyrell, suzerain de la maison du Bief, un illustre inconnu de la maison Frey, ainsi que Linden Lannister lui-même. Le lendemain, c’est Ronvid Tyrell qui meurt en voulant venger son père, également lors d’un duel contre le marié. Le dernier mort n’est autre que l’intendant de la maison Lannister, qui s’est pendu. Au terme des trois jours, Lucio s’est déclaré très heureux de la façon dont s’étaient déroulées les festivités et qu’il n’aurait rêvé meilleur mariage. Ainsi, il devient Prince des Sept Couronnes et Gouverneur des Terres de l’Ouest à 24 ans. Sa première décision en tant que Gouverneur de l'Ouest a consisté à effacer la disgrâce de sa maison si mal gérée par son père. Il commença par renouveler tout son conseil restreint et par détruire la maison Reyne de Castamere, fer de lance des frondeurs. Au final, après avoir détourné une rivière, Lucio noya les Reyne dans leur propre château. Il fit exécuter les derniers survivants, hommes, femmes et enfants, dont certains périrent dans son arène nouvellement construite à Port-Lannis, contre des gladiateurs et des animaux sauvages, notamment des lions. Calmés par cette démonstration de force, les autres vassaux remboursèrent leurs dettes et ployèrent le genou devant leur nouveau souverain, comprenant qu'il ne serait pas aussi coulant que Linden. Dix ans plus tard, Lucio n’aurait toujours pas d’héritier, ni aucun enfant d’ailleurs, ce qui le rendrait proprement furieux. On raconte même que ses relations avec le Roi seraient moins au beau fixe qu’auparavant. Il semblerait que la chance légendaire des Andals qui coule dans les veines du Lannister serait en train de tourner. Récits : * L'Oursonne et le Lionceau * La naissance du Jeune Lion * La cicatrice d'Hilda Snow * La séparation * L'invitation * Celle qui apprivoisait les lions * L'accouchement Développements récents : D'après Freja-Magdalena, Lucio se serait récemment converti à la religion du Maître de la Lumière et aurait à son service un de leurs prêtres. 281 En une très courte période de temps, trois bâtards de Lucio Lannister ont été mis en lumière : le nouveau-né d'Astris Dulver ainsi que les jumeaux Hadrien Leslen et Gaël Leslen. Le taulé que cette affaire a déclenché à provoqué un duel au premier sang avec Xander Frulgan, perdu par ce dernier, sans surprise mais à la déception de tout le monde. Lucio a emporté les deux premiers avec lui à Castral Roc après le double mariage d'Esti et Eolan ainsi que Maelys et Morvran. Lors des joutes, Lucio était l'un des champions de sa jeune soeur et il l'est resté jusqu'à la fin. Il a offert sa couronne à Morvran Mervault pour le railler d'avoir pris le nom de famille de son épouse. 281 Lors des festivités de fin de tournoi, il a été déclaré mort pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant que le prêtre Vulgora ne le ramène à la vie devant l'assemblée médusée. Sa meurtrière n'était autre que son épouse, la princesse Visaenya. Lucio Lannister est reparti précipitamment vers le Roc dans la nuit, emportant Vala Leslen et Septa Beatrix, alias Gwenyfar Mormont, avec lui. 282 Après un silence radio de presque un an où Lucio n'a jamais donné suite aux demandes d'alliance d'Eolan, Lucio envoie son cousin Stafford Lannister à la tête de 10.000 hommes pour venir en aide à l'armée alliée. Cette manifestation subite soulève les interrogations. 282 Après avoir pris le pouvoir le mois précédant, Lucio fait envoyer par sa Main, Vulgora d'Asshai, un courrier à tous les Gouverneurs pour les informer de l'accession au trône de Lucio Lannister et les prier de venir ployer le genou devant lui en lui ramenant les gardes royaux ce faisant. 283 Lucio accueille les PJ dans la salle du trône, fier comme un paon sur le fameux Trône de Fer qu'il a toujours tant convoité, entouré d'Immaculés et d'un unique garde royal : Gregor Clegane. Il pardonne les rebelles et consent à légitimer Morvran sur demande d'Hancery, non sans l'humilier au passage.